Team Friendship's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland
Team Friendship's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1951) is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * Alice and her sister and their mentioned mother are revealed to be relatives of The Fat Controller's grandchildren, Bridget and Stephen. * The White Rabbit is revealed to be the cousin of Daisy the Bunny. * The March Hare are revealed to be the cousin of Bunnie Rabbot. * are mentioned in this film. * This movie is inspired by Pooh's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland, Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland and The Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland together. Songs # Main Adventures Intro - # Alice in Wonderland - The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen # In a World of My Own - Alice # I'm Late - The White Rabbit # The Sailor's Hornpipe - The Dodo # The Caucus Race - The Dodo and Animals # How Do You Do and Shake Hands - Tweedledee and Tweedledum # The Walrus and the Carpenter - Tweedledee and Tweedledum # Old Father William - Tweedledee and Tweedledum # This Strange World - # Smoke the Blighter Out - The Dodo and The White Rabbit # All in the Golden Afternoon - The Flowers and Alice # A-E-I-O-U - The Caterpillar # 'Twas Brillig - The Cheshire Cat # I'm Odd - The Cheshire Cat # The Unbirthday Song - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Alice, # Very Good Advice - Alice # Painting the Roses Red - The Playing Cards, Alice, # Who's Been Painting My Roses Red? (reprise) - The Queen of Hearts and The Playing Cards # Royals Over All - The Queen of Hearts, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle # The Unbirthday Song (reprise) - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Queen of Hearts, and The Playing Cards # The Caucus Race (reprise) - The Entire Cast (minus Alice and ) # Alice in Wonderland (reprise) - The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen # End Credits - Alice in Wonderland (finale) - The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen # End Credits - Alice (extended version) - Avril Lavigne # End Credits - Music score Scenes * Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland")/Alice's History Lesson/"In a World of My Own" * The White Rabbit ("I'm Late")/Curiouser and Curiouser/The Bottle on the Table * Through the Keyhole in a Bottle/Alice and meet Tweedledee and Tweedledum ("How D'Ye and Shake Hands")/"The Walrus and the Carpenter" * ("This Strange World") * The White Rabbit's House/A Lizard with a Ladder * A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Advice from a Caterpillar * More Ups and Downs for Alice and * The Cheshire Cat/"I'm Odd" * A Mad Tea Party ("The Unbirthday Song")/Who's Got the Time? * The Tulgey Wood/"Very Good Advice"/The Cheshire Cat Again * "Painting the Roses Red"/The March of the Cards/The Queen of Hearts/"Royals Over All" * A Game of Croquet/ * Alice and 's Trial * The Chase/Ending/Epilogue Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers